Wrong way
by Lita515
Summary: Germany, Austria, Italy, and Prussia are at war and quickly losing. But when the prussian's need help most they are alone. Forced back to the italian border will any of them make it out alive? Parings: PruAus, GerIta Rated T for language.


"Son of a bitch!" yelled a soldier in blue as yet another of his comrades was shot down. The battle was quickly going the wrong way and it was apparent that they would not win at this rate. He needed to figure something out and fast. He looked up over the top of the trench at the scene. The battlefield was littered with bodies and bathed in blood. The constant sound of machine gun fire and the cries of men rang through the air. He then looked down at the young private at his side. They were the only two left on their division. All others had been killed. The young man shook and looked up at the albino with such fear in his eyes that the older man shed a tear. "Come on. We are going to make it." he tried to reassure the young soldier. "I don't want to die sir." the young man said with a shaking voice. "You won't. Just stick with me kid and we will make it through this." he said. Though he felt bad for saying something like that because he honestly wasn't sure if they would make it. The battle had been raging for three days straight. His silver hair was matted to his head by sweat and blood and even his blazing red eyes no longer had the spark they used to. "Sir reinforcements should have been here twenty-four hours ago." the private said. "I know. Where the hell-" he stopped when the radio buzzed and a staticy voice came through. "This is command to division five sixty-one. Do you read?" the private immediately answered. "We read you loud and clear command. What's the eta on those reinforcements?" He asked. The answer came and both of the soldiers left in the trench stared in disbelief at the radio as it buzzed and the line went dead. "T-they're... they're not coming..." The private whispered. "DAMMIT!" screamed the albino as he punched the hard packed wall of the trench.

-

"What do you mean you can't get reinforcements to them!? They are the closest front to central command there must be something we can do for them!" the brunette yelled at the tall blonde in front of him. The blonde stared back with ice blue eyes. "I wish we could but command refuses, saying that our forces are needed elsewhere." He said. He was not happy about the decision to leave a division stranded on the front lines. Especially since this particular division was the one that his brother lead. The shorter brunette man growled in frustration. He was not built for war and hated fighting but he couldn't just stand by and let this happen. "Needed elsewhere!? That is the most attacked front we have and the forces there need the help more than the ones sitting idle on the other fronts!" the pianist argued. He may not like war but he knew plenty about it. "Roderich I know you want to help bruder but there is nothing we can do about it. Command has spoken." the blonde said. "Ludwig if we leave them stranded like that they will be killed!" Roderich stated. He couldn't believe that Germany of all countries would give up so easily. "I'm sorry Austria. That is the final word on it." Germany told him. "And what about Feliciano!? You realize if that front fails the enemy will march straight into Italy!" Austria stated. Germany stiffened instantly. "What?" he asked. "Oh did command forget to mention that to you. Yes if Gil cannot hold his front they will march straight through to Italy." Austria growled. "Fuck!" Germany ran away to find the commander. Austria snorted and went to find his own general to persuade him to help Prussia.

"Move! Get to the bunkers now!" Prussia screamed. It had been three weeks since they had been denied reinforcements and their forces had been pushed back to the Italian front. Switzerland though neutral had been overrun and the fierce (and extremely pissed) blonde now fought beside the allied German, Prussian, and Italian forces. Still they were being decimated. The italian army was already small in number and growing smaller by the minute. The Prussians were so few you had to look hard to spot them on the battlefield and the Germans weren't doing much better. The majority of their army was what was left of the swiss and they were only five thousand strong. Total there were about ten thousand of their forces up against fifty thousand enemy invaders. To make matters worse the enemy had brought in massive rail guns and were about to rain hell upon them. They quickly ran for the rudimentary bunkers they had dug. They weren't sturdy and rather small but they would have to do. Gilbert dove in as the last soldier off the field and sat next to Vash and Feliciano. Vash was still fuming but poor Feliciano was shaking like a leaf. As soon as Gilbert sat down the small Italian wrapped himself around the albino and held on for dear life. He whimpered and whined as the bombardment started in and the shells rained down on them. Prussia in turn held the Italian tight doing his best to comfort his brother's lover. The usually spunky Italian was reduced to a crying mess. Most of the soldiers sat in the bunker with a scared look on their faces fearing they would all soon be wiped out. Cries of men who didn't make it to the bunkers assaulted their ears and some of them started to break down and cry. Vash and Gil looked at each other both with the same haunted expression in their eyes. "What if we don't make it..." Gilbert thought.

Roderich rode across the battlefields taking in the scene with a look of pain and utter disgust. Bodies were strewn everywhere and some had even been burned or mangled beyond recognition by the victors of the battle. Italian, German, and Swiss soldiers made up the majority of the bodies on the field. Ludwig rode beside him scanning for two specific bodies. Bodies they both hoped they did not find but at the same time wanted desperately to find. Feliciano and Gilbert so far were still unaccounted for. As well as Vash whom they assumed had been in this battle. They came to where the line of bunkers built to protect against an artillery barrage should have been, but all they found were large piles of rubble intertwined with severely mangled soldiers. As they passed each mound of twisted steel and stone Roderich's heart sank further into the pit of his stomach and Ludwig held his head a little lower. They reached the last bunker which seemed to be hit the worst. It lay in complete ruin collapsed in on itself and they were certain that no one in that bunker could have possibly survived. Germany looked at Austria with actual tears in his eyes for once. Ludwig rarely cried but the thought that Feli was most likely dead along with his brother. It took everything Roderich had to not break down and cry himself.  
Then Ludwig let out a long howl of pain. "FELICIANO!" he cried.

Gilbert groaned as a dull sound reached his ears. It became louder when Feliciano started shaking him violently causing his injuries to ache. "Prussia! Prussia! That was Germany! He was calling my name I heard it! They finally came for us!" Feli rambled on. They were all three in very bad shape but Feli still got happy when he heard Germany. Then another cry joined that of his brother's. It was Roderich. Gilbert could recognize his voice anywhere. The prussian coughed weakly. "Feli." His voice was hoarse with pain as he spoke. When the bunker collapsed he had shielded the young nation with his own body and his lower half was now trapped under a large chunk of stone. "Feli can you yell back. Yell just like you did the night you had that horrible dream and ran through the halls screaming." he rasped. "O-okay Prussia I will!" Feli answered clearly distressed at the amount of pain in the albino's tone. Feli tilted his head up in the small space they were crammed in. Vash and Gilbert covered their ears as he let out a long howl "GEEEERRRRRMMMMMMAAAAANNNNYYYYYYY!"

Germany looked up from the ground when he heard his name. It was faint but it was definitely his name. He looked at Austria who had the same puzzled look on his face. Then they heard it again. Louder and longer this time. "Feli!" Germany knew that yell anywhere. It was coming from the ruins of the last bunker.

Austria listened to the cries coming from that pile of rubble. The once solo cry was joined by another in a slightly lower tone. Austria recognized the voice of Vash. The incredibly protective Swit. He jumped off his horse and ran over digging at the hard packed dirt not caring how much of it got on him. He just hoped desperately that Prussia was with them. Germany soon joined him digging like a madman. They called out the names of the three countries as they dug.

Feli and Vash cried out to the others. They could hear them digging now but their cries were starting to fade as what little air they had in the small space ran out. At this rate they would suffocate before the others got to them. Gilbert in desperation to at least get the others out of there picked up a small steel bar that had snapped off and began hacking and pounding at the wall trying to dig them out. The jagged edges of the steel left deep cuts in his hands as he pounded away. "Prussia stop you are hurting yourself. You will suffocate and die at that rate especially with your torso crushed like that." Vash scolded. Feli kept calling to Germany. "Nein. I am going to get you two out of here even if it kills me." the stubborn prussian responded. He dug, hacked, and jabbed at the wall until there was simply no more air and he blacked out. Soon the other two faded as well until all three were left unconscious and near death.

Austria and Germany paced back and forth outside the medical tent. Vash had quickly recovered and gone to take back his homeland but Feli was not doing well and Gil was in even worse condition. Italy had just awoke and was rambling incoherent words about blood and fighting when they carried him out to Germany. Germany gasped a sigh of relief as his lover was handed to him and he swept him into a kiss as he carried him off to his room at the base. Austria stayed waiting for news of his partner. Finally in the dead of night Prussia came around. As soon as he was allowed in Roderich was at his side. He clasped the prussian's pale hand in his own. "Hey Roddy." Gilbert said. He spoke in barely a whisper as his voice still had not returned to him fully. Austria managed a small smile. "Hey Gil. How are you feeling?" he asked lightly. "Like hell, but that has changed since my angel is here." The albino gave a weak smile and Austria leant down and kissed him softly. Gilbert reached up and placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled the Austrian into a deeper, more passionate kiss. They only broke the kiss when they could no longer breathe. Then a small tear fell from one of Roderich's violet eyes and as Gilbert sat up he pulled him into a tight embrace. "I-i thought I lost you." he sobbed into the prussian's blood soaked military uniform. Prussia wrapped his arms around the now hysterical Austrian. "Shh, love. Its okay. I'm right here." he soothed as he stroked the Austrian's hair. Roderich snuggled into Prussia's shoulder still crying. They stayed there like that for hours until Roderich finally stopped crying. "Feeling better, love?" Prussia asked. Roderich nodded but stayed snuggled into the albino's chest. Prussia having now recovered picked up the smaller man and carried him to his room on the base. Once there he laid Roderich down on the bed and laid down next to him. Austria wrapped his arms around Prussia and snuggled up to him. Gilbert nuzzled into Roderich's rich brown locks and whispered "I love you Roddy." Roderich looked up and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Gil." he said. Then after a gentle kiss they both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
